The Same Story
by Vanilla and Mint
Summary: It will always be a same stories, but I want you to know, I never lied to you. Oneshot.


Taken place when Garry turned to Forgotten Painting.

Inspired by video and song, Onaji Hanashi. (You could see the videos at youtube though.)

I own nothing.

This isn't beta-ed. So sorry for the grammatical mistakes.

* * *

"Garry?" a girl with light brown hair that reached her waist walked around the hall of the gallery, it was empty, and it sent shiver to the girl's body. "Where are you?" she called out once again.

"I'm at the window, sitting down. What's wrong Ib?" she heard a man's voice behind him, she doesn't need to turn around, she knew who is it.

Ib, the girl's name, she let out a smile as she asked, "What are you doing?" she sat on the cold floor and leaned to the wall beside her.

"I'm not doing anything." there's come the answer. She smiled at the gentle voice that Garry had. He always make her calmed down at anytime, only by hearing his voice, she could feel safe.

She closed her eyes, "Please sit here next to me." she asked quietly and rested her forehead on her bent knees, her hands practically hugging her knees close to her chest.

"Okay, just wait for a minute, I'll be there." she heard a thump and she guessed that Garry jumped off from the window frame and walked to her.

"Hey, let's talk." she smiled as the male ruffled her hair gently.

"Okay then, you first." he replied, leaning in closer at her.

* * *

"Where did you go?"

"I'm right at by yourside." She lifted her head as she felt a warmth beside him. But she didn't looked at him yet. Not yet.

"What are you looking at, Garry?" Ib stared at the paintings on the wall infront of her.

"I'm looking at you." she blushed as she heard the answer, coming out right from the man's mouth.

"Hi there." the male grinned at her, his curly purple hair was messy, not to mention his shredded coat that he called fashion, but she didn't mind it. Garry was her best friend after all. They promised to get out together from this bizarre gallery.

"Where are you going?" Ib asked as the male shifted from his place.

"I'm not going anywhere, don't worry." he chuckled, tried to make the girl comfortable. But then again, he gon no reply from the girl, he turned his head to look at her. Much to his surprise, Ib hold his hand tight.

He smiled and gave the smaller hand a squeeze for comfort. "I'll always stay at your side. No matter what."

And then, Ib lifted his head to stare at Garry's onyx orb, she smiled widely, a pink dust of blush spreading on her cheek as she did so.

Garry looked down, and smiled back at her, he closed his uncovered eye and say, "We always talked about a lot things, but it's still a same things, as long it was you who talked to me."

"Yes, you always talked about those colorful macaroons out there. Will you treat me some?" her grip on his hand tightened in unharmful way.

"Yep! I will treat you once we get out together. That's my promise."

* * *

Moments passed as they keep talking to each other, sharing laughs, cries, and embarrassment. But then, Garry stood and ran to the other room. He shouted, "I'll be back." to her. Ib had no choice but to wait. She, as well, stood on her feet then walked to lean on the wall.

"Where did you go, Garry?" she asked, no knowing whether Garry could hear her or not.

"I'm in the next room, Ib." she could see a purple strands peeked out from the door. Then Garry's head followed. He smiled widely at her, a pen on his hand.

"What are you doing?" she tried to peek but Garry won't let her.

"I'm writing letters, I guess." he chuckled nervously, he was nervous, indeed. Ib could see how he shifted from one of his feet to another uncomfortably.

"Is it a love letter?" she asked, and Garry turned to beet red. She let out a giggles and stepped back a bit. "It's okay. I won't peek. But after we get out, promise me you'll tell who is it."

"Yes Ma'am!"

* * *

"Garry, come closer to me." Ib stared at the carpeted floor as they walked together.

"But, I must go soon." he muttered, head hung low. Ib startled at his words and turned her head to stare at him. She wanted to ask, 'Where are you going?' or 'Are you leaving me alone?' but, they won't come out. So instead, she say, "Let's talk for a bit."

* * *

They walked and passed a wall with mirror hung there. Ib glanced accidentally, and she almost teared up of what she saw. There's no Garry's reflection. "Garry." she called out.

"Yes?" she let the tears streamed down on her cheeks.

"Why you don't had any reflection? My mom said to me, that people who doesn't have any reflections, that means they already die. It was a lie right? Maybe there's something wrong with the mirror." she cried silently and Garry approached her.

"Um, yeah, maybe. This gallery is weird after all." Garry chuckled, but unknown to Ib, there's a single bead of tear rolling down on his face as he laughed.

"**Let's get out of here together**."

* * *

Ib blinked several times to adjust her sight from the blinding light. She was surprised that she managed to get out from the scary gallery.

She stared at the painting of purple haired man with blue rose petals scattered around him. His visible eye closed and his lips showed a peaceful smile. That man looked similar, yet Ib couldn't remember who was he.

His gaze locked on the writing at the lower right corner of the painting."Dear, Ib. I love you."

She gasped and pulled out a candy, wrapped in yellow thin paper, then he stared at the painting. "Garry." she fell on her knees, and cried out. "You promised me we will get out together."

No one heard her desperate cry. She is alone. And if there was someone else that stepped inside the room, she could care less.

Just let her cried her hearts out.

"I'm sorry Ib."

* * *

So sorry for making this, reviews?


End file.
